1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus receiving a recorded sheet ejected from an image forming apparatus and performing prescribed post-processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sheet processing apparatuses are widely used in recent years. The sheet processing apparatus receives a recorded sheet ejected from an image forming apparatus such as a printer and a copier and performs prescribed post-processing.
Specifically, a sheet processing apparatus is provided with post-processing means for stapling, punching (making circular holes), and folding paper having an image formed thereon.
Among others, for a sheet processing apparatus that binds recorded sheets, ejected from an image forming apparatus, into a book, a variety of proposes have been made so far. For example, proposed is a sheet processing apparatus in which stacked sheets ejected from an image forming apparatus are stitched at the center, and the sheets are folded into two at the stitched portion and bounded into a book, which is then loaded onto a sheet tray for removal.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-284762 discloses a technique of stacking and aligning a number of sheets on a sheet tray to be loaded with sheets ejected from an image forming apparatus.
However, the sheet tray is generally provided at a lower portion of the sheet processing apparatus. Therefore, in order to take out a pile of sheets, users have to change their postures down to the position of the sheet tray provided at the lower portion. In this manner, there is some inconvenience in taking out sheets from the sheet tray.
In this respect, it is possible to tilt the angle of the sheet tray to facilitate removal of sheets from the sheet tray. However, when the angle of the sheet tray is changed, the sheet ejection angle with respect to the sheet tray is changed. Therefore, when sheets are elastic depending on the type and number of ejected sheets, the sheets are not ejected properly, resulting in paper jam, paper stuck, and the like.